In one form of material handling drum, the drum includes a top wall and a cylindrical sidewall. A radially outwardly opening annular groove is provided in the sidewall subjacent the top wall. The groove is adapted to receive a lift ring. The lift ring is arranged to be engaged by the lifting hook provided on a lift truck lifting means so as to permit handling of the drum with the lift truck.
The present forms of such lift rings have not proven completely satisfactory in that they are relatively expensive and heavy. There has long been a need for a lightweight, inexpensive lift ring capable of permanent installation on such drums carrying relatively heavy materials and adapted for facilitated handling of the drum by a conventional lift truck lifting means.